


It's raining somewhere else

by FernShaw



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, F/F, Fluff, good things for truffle !!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw
Summary: Truffle's guests are usually ... Scared of her. But one night, she finds a duo that not only appreciates her, but might also change her life.
Relationships: Croissant Cookie/Sandwich Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	It's raining somewhere else

Truffle was never truly lonely. After all, spiders were her dearest friends and they were always here to support her ! Everywhere she went, she had companions around. She fed them, they were happy and told her about the kind of adventures small spiders could have in their everyday life ... It was fun ! 

To be fair, she never really remembered a beginning to her life. For as long as she could think of, she was always here, in this mansion, waiting for something to happen patiently and hoping that she could make things for others. She could never bring herself to go out of her manor to seek people. They always had this reaction of deep fear while seeing her. Maybe it was because of the way she dressed ? Or because of her friends that came along with her ? Either way, she didn't want to change the way she lived, even with as much as she wanted to see people. These pretty dresses that she made with her spooky friends, her manor covered in cobwebs and dust ... It was her pride, her way of showing to world that she truly cared about these little creatures that shared her life. 

She could spend months without seeing anyone, and even if she did, sometimes their first reflex was to flee of the house, thinking that a monster was hiding nearby to devour them. She could never blame them, yet it still hurt her deeply. All that the lady wanted was to share what she could make in this world, and not a single person that came got back to her house. It didn't stop her from making delicious treats anyways, hoping everyday that she could share them with someone. 

She never asked for anyone to appreciate the mansion the way she did, but hoped that someone would at least try to stay without thinking of it as a threat. Even the last people who came, a group of young cookies in disguise and a couple who came to her home to find an old doll that fell into her garden, started panicking the minute she left them alone. She was overwhelmed with happiness when they decided to stay and spend time with her anyways, but it stung nonetheless. 

So when she heard someone knocking on her door during this night, she truly didn't think much of it. Perhaps some kind of prank or someone that didn't know about her yet ... But then, she remembered that there was indeed quite a big storm outside. She opened the door with a smile, hoping that she could at least get guests to spoil for a little while. 

She found two young girls waiting behind the door, trembling and desperately trying to get away from the rain. 

"Oh my, you two are in a bad shape ! Please, do come in, I will seek something for you to get dry and give you something to eat. You poor things ..."

"Ah, thank you so much miss !"

The the ladies sat on a couch nearby, hugging each other to try to stay warm as the lady came back with dry towels to help them at least get most of the water dried out. 

"I'm Truffle, it's a pleasure to have you two here. Please get comfortable, I will gladly give you two beds to spend the night here ... I will certainly not let you get back in this storm. What even were you two doing here ?"

"Thank you truffle ... I'm sandwich, and this is my girlfriend Croissant. We were ... Trying her new invention, she's an engineer. And umh ... Let's say ..."

"It failed miserably and I completely lost control of it."

"Don't say that croissant, you did your very best ! Come on, you created a machine that powerful it can go through time and space, you can't always get things perfectly right !" 

"I know but still ... It's a little bit awkward to see that my time travel machine traveled everything except time ..." 

Truffle just watched the two ladies starting to ramble about their works with delight. It was a pleasure to see the two young ladies getting better after the storm, and truffle always loved to see people ramble about their works.

"What about you, miss Truffle ? I've never heard of you before, are you here because you're part of a big and rich family too ?" 

Sandwich looked at her with shiny eyes, visibly curious about what she was about to say. 

"Oh ! Well, umh ... I'm not anything very special, I've always been in this mansion. I'm mainly taking care of the spiders around."

"Spiders ? Now that's quite a rare interest. But I think it's neat ! Spiders deserve a lot of love too."

"R-really ? You think so too ?"

Truffle wasn't used to see anyone compliment spiders. It was a truly delightful feeling to hear someone else say something positive about them. 

"Yeah I really think so ! One day, my friend timekeeper brought me in a dimension where the jellysaurs of dragon's valley were all giant spiders. And trust me or not but they were suuuper friendly. They're also really curious !"

The old lady couldn't help but smile at the idea of having a valley filled with giant friends all around. She took back the towels as she listened to Croissant talking more about her adventures and ended up asking if the girls wanted anything to eat. 

"Oh I would love to ... My stomach is hurting me ..."

"I can help cooking if you want, I'm running a restaurant !"

"That is quite nice of you to offer your help, but I'd rather do it on my own. You see, I enjoy cooking quite a lot as well."

After getting the couple in her living room, Truffle immediately started to prepare a few things to offer them. She couldn't think of much so she did rather simple meals : sandwiches and a whole bunch of small pastries with tea. She came back with the sandwiches, and her pet spiders arrived not too long after with the rest of the meal. Sandwich took a bite of her meal and smiled

"These are really good, and trust me I know what a good sandwich tastes like. You're really a good cook !"

"Hehe, thank you ... I'm glad my spider sandwiches are appreciated."

"S-spider sandwich ?! Are they made of ... Of ...?!"

"Oh no silly, spider sandwiches aren't made of spiders, they're made for spiders ! My little cuties need some food too."

"Oh, thank goodness ..."

Truffle didn't wait much longer before going back to her kitchen and getting the desserts ready. She was pretty good with baking in general, but desserts were always here favorite. She felt so free when she was making the small decorations and tried new flavors and colours... It was relaxing to her. 

She brought the plateau to the duo with the largest smile and the two of them just paused. They didn't want to eat it too fast, they wanted to admire it a little before doing so. The details on the cupcakes and little biscuits were truly incredible and it almost felt like destroying a piece of art to eat it. Truffle was starting to be a little scared that they didn't like her decorations, but had a sigh of relief when they finally decided to take a bite out of it. Croissant stayed voiceless, but Sandwich clearly didn't wait long before asking something.

"Hey ... Do you think you could work for me ?"

"Work ... For you ?"

"I mean in my restaurant ! You really have talent, and I've never heard of you before so you probably never tried to sell these ... It's really a shame, you have talent and no one knows it !"

"Huh ...?"

"I love running my restaurant but I never have time for making desserts. But you're so great at it, I'm sure people would come from far to taste what you do !"

"You really think so ??"

"Of course I do ! I am a professional after all !!"

Truffles thought a little bit before nodding happily

"It would be an honor for me to provide sweets for your shop. I am so grateful that you even thought of asking that !!!"

"It's all my pleasure ! I really mean it !"

The two cooks started talking for a while about anything they had in mind. Truffle didn't think she could be so happy to show her work to the world, but Sandwich made it obvious that not only she would be happy, but others would know how to appreciate her talent. They stopped after a good hour of talking non stop, with sandwich that turned around to check if her girlfriend was okay. 

"Hey Croissant ..? We haven't heard you in a while, are you alright ?"

"Oh ! I'm ... Getting a little sleepy. Maybe I ate too much. Sorry ..."

Truffle immediately gasped and asked her spiders to clean the table. 

"Oh dear, please do not feel sorry for feeling dizzy ! I have rooms for guests upstairs, please make yourself comfortable."

The girls didn't need to be asked twice. They got in their room, went on the bed and as soon as their heads touched their pillows, the two of them immediately fell asleep. This day must've been quite exhausting, no wonder they were so tired.

Truffle could barely sleep that night. She had never felt this happy in quite a while, and the idea of this feeling lasting more than once day was quite marvelous. Her ? Baking goods all day and making others taste it ? Unbelievable. She spent her time repeating to herself that this wasn't a dream and kept talking to her spiders about how excited she was. She barely saw the sun coming out, only understanding that the night was over when she heard footsteps outside.

She quickly woke up and got herself ready to say good bye to the duo, grabbing a bag of muffins in the process. She rushed downstairs to find the girls getting their jackets back. 

"Ah ! Truffles, we were going to seek you to thank you for tonight. We can't even say how glad we are that you were there, with all of this rain I can't even think of what could've happen if we stayed outside a few more minutes"

"It is my pleasure. Feel free to come visit any time, please know that the both of you will always be welcome here."

She gave the little bag filled with muffins to croissant which immediately blushed with a smile. 

"Thank you... Really, you shouldn't have, you're too kind."

Sandwich quickly grabbed two pairs of googles and gave one to Croissant, which immediately put it on her hair with a proud look before gasping after remembering something

"Oh god ... We should hurry up, or timekeeper will start messing around again ..."

"Aren't they your boss or something ? They should be the responsable one ..."

"I guess, yeah... Thank you again miss Truffle, see you soon !"

"Goodbye you two, I hope to see you two as well !"

And with that, she closed her door, and for the first time in her life she actually felt happy to see people leave her house.

**Author's Note:**

> MORE TRUFFLE FICS PLEASE  
> GIVE THAT GIRL SOME LOVE


End file.
